prometheus_entertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4- "Deep."
'Quarantine Season 1 Episode 4- “Deep.” ' The episode opens to show Crossmoor prison from above; along the bottom of the screen appear the words 'many hours ago', as the prison is still shown in the darkness of early morning. The male detention facility is still aflame and smoking, a crumpled ruin, and there is much destruction around other parts of the facility, caused by the now dead giant spiders. The camera then zooms in to show a woman sleeping among the ruins of the male detention facility, dressed in clothes stretched and ragged that no longer fit her, wrapped around her like a blanket; the woman is Sully, the last survivor of the team of four soldiers that Simms sent into the prison at the start of Outbreak Season 1, no longer in her monstrous, ape-like form. Several shadows cast across her in a circle as she continues to sleep. Then she opens her eyes, seeing red-visored faces, and burning swords, raised up, points down, as the camera cuts away, showing the shadows plunging up and down. Sully produces nothing more than a brief pained gurgle as the camera cuts away. Across the bottom of the screen appears the word “Now” as the camera follows Inspector McKensie climbing down the cliff face she was last seen on the other side of with the accompanying escort of six soldiers. They climb down to the beach, where, even though the tide is out, there is a massive chasm in the sand, filled with water; the shape is almost round, but with three channels running off of it. McKensie enters the water and pulls out a chunk of flesh covered in black hair, but it doesn't appear to be human flesh. None of them are able to recognise what it could be. Out to sea, as the sun shines, three coast guard rescue boats can be seen approaching the still smoking prison complex. McKensie flinches and then there is a flash. A soldier behind her is shown in a crackly grey vision reaching for his radio and radioing the military base, telling them to tell the coast guard approaching to hold back as the prison will still likely be infected. Everything flashes back to normal colour as McKensie spins upon the soldier, who is still reaching for his radio, telling him that he has to let the boats rescue the people at the prison, as her sister is there, and could still be alive. The soldier raises his hands calmingly, saying that he can call for their copter to be sent in and they can see to the well being of the people in the prison, and ensure that no-one is infected, before more coastguard are sent in, which McKensie reluctantly agrees to. The group head off across the stones that make a crossing across the river near to the crater, as McKensie notices the very rock where Ben Harrison was attacked by an alien and fell and smashed his head in Outbreak Season 2, commenting on the bizarre nature of the smashed rock, though the soldiers are not concerned. The soldiers glance at her, then at each other, as one whispers a query as to whether the woman is infected; the response is 'keep an eye on her.' Credits roll. Things then cut to Hamish and his group of rebels as we have a MONTAGE as they prepare their plan to get the blood samples. Anderson morphs his arms so that the muscles are particularly massive and turns the hands into huge metal shovels that he can rotate around. Hamish tears up the floor boards of Owen's house, allowing Anderson to dig into the ground, which he does at amazing speed. Robert finds a compass and a map of the local area, handing both to Tom, volunteering his natural navigation skills as a wandering hermit. Tom, Rob and Hamish all head down into the hole as Hamish collects the soil Anderson digs into pillow cases and other containers, Tom directs the digging and Robert uses his immense strength to carry the floorboard, and together they work to attach them to the ceiling of the tunnel as braces. Jonathan and Ralph remain inside, as Jonathan continues to map the movements of the soldiers and Ralph spends hours hacking. Jonathan notices the departure of the helicopter, and also how some soldiers leave after a few hours, along with one of the APCs and all of the scientists. Ralph hacks into the ministry of defence to get a map of the military base. Craig tests out his power, seeming to gain control of it as he goes out into the village, completely unnoticed by any of the soldiers. He goes to one of the APCs and takes a set of biohazard suits, again without notice or even a reaction that the suits have gone, as he returns to the house. The camera then cuts to McKensie, who finds the alien sword partially buried in the sand that Ben had lodged in his throat and threw away in Outbreak. Reminding the soldiers that they are all armed with weapons and she is investigating, not an enemy, she manages to keep hold of the sword, though the soldiers are even warier as a result. Craig then sets out again to the south east of the village past Hamish's house, as he drives off with one of the APCs with a missile launcher trailer, and none of the soldiers react at all. He drives the APC into the middle of the forest south of the village, walks back into the village, and then heads into Owen's house and down into the tunnel, after the others. As Hamish and the others tunnel below the forest, occasional they surface, as Tom confirms their location and then has them continue until they reach the APC Craig left, and then wait for him, as Robert and Ralph head down the tunnel with him. The group then discuss the next phase of their plan as Craig, Jonathan, Robert and Tom don containment suits and Jonathan very quickly then jumps into the driver's seat of the APC, Craig taking 'shotgun.' Hamish initially decides that he is going to stay behind to make sure that the tunnel entrance is hidden, but he puts Anderson to this task, after realising that someone should be in Owen's house, to also guard the tunnel from the other end, a task that he volunteers himself for, as he heads down into the tunnel, wishing the others luck. Anderson disconnects the missile launcher trailer from the APC and hides it in the trees near to the tunnel entrance, keeping watch. Ralph gets in the back of the APC with the others, bringing his laptop with him, on which he has a map of the base. He won't fit in a containment suit, so they attempt to hide him in the back of the vehicle. Robert manages to fit in a containment suit, though it is a rather tight fit for him. Anderson hides in the trees and bids them farewell as they drive off for the military base. McKensie and the soldiers come across the mostly submerged prison ferry, though her gaze is more drawn to the eight submerged, fallen helicopters. When she asked who could have done such a thing, she gets a vision of Outbreak's Norman, seemingly in a hospital environment, magnetically picking up an armoured alien and throwing it a wall. The soldiers also add how the escapees from the prison attacked them, and elaborate that the virus is such a worry as it bestows superhuman abilities. McKensie finds more dead soldiers, which confirms the soldiers view of these fugitives, and seems to start impressing on McKensie. She finds other signs of the beach battle, eventually coming to the tunnel made by Zach, getting a vision of him, also in a hospital, gesturing at an alien's sword, turning it to water. She turns to the soldiers and reflects that if the powers here are evident of anything, these enemies are far beyond them. The villagers approach the military base in the APC by the time that night has fallen and the gates are opened for them. A soldier approaches Jonathan's window and has him roll it down, asking about the missing missile trailer. Jonathan manages a very standoffish answer, to which Craig manages to cool, explaining that the trailer was left in the village for defensive purposes. The soldier finds this answer to be what he expects and waves them through, though not before giving Jonathan the finger. Craig directs the APC into the vehicle storage area, where only one other APC is currently stored, where two mechanics are also contained. The team then take several minutes arguing about what to do next. While this is going on, Jonathan looks at one of three code-locked drawers at the back of the vehicle and manages to work out the code, opening it up, to find frozen blood samples with his and Hamish's name on (along with several others, though the viewer only sees the aforementioned names.) Due to the amount of time that no-one exits the vehicle, a mechanic approaches, knocking on Craig's window. As the window rolls down, the mechanic asks Craig if everything is all right. Whilst Craig is responding, Ralph decides to pipe in. Jonathan keeps him out of sight and puts his hand over his mouth, but the mechanic has already heard a child's voice and has an understandably shocked reaction. Rather than explain further, Craig knocks him out. The other mechanic sees this and starts running for the doors, yelling for help from the guards. Craig runs him down and knocks him out as well, but by this point, the guards outside are already alerted. Robert decides to cause a distraction and runs out of the APC, unfurling his wings as they immediately tear the containment suit in half as he tries to fly, flapping his wings, but doing nothing more than small bounds, as he slams into the doors, flinging them open. One soldier is hurled to the ground by the doors, and another is pinned between the door and wall, getting knocked out by the force. The two soldiers who leap clear out of the way turn and fire their assault rifles, as Robert's wings fold around him, the bullets bouncing off, one of the bullets killing one of the soldiers. Using Robert's cover, Jonathan exits the APC, Craig heads to a wall near the door of the vehicle bay and Tom heads into the other empty APC. The remaining visible soldier radios that there are mutants loose in the vehicle bay, and that there are men down. Not surprisingly, the alarm is sounded; Simm's voice booms over speakers, ordering the soldiers to shoot on sight. More soldiers come running into Robert's sights; clear that bullets aren't working, a grenade is tossed at Robert's feet. The grenade blast launches him into the APC that still contains Ralph, as the APC is flung through the air and flipped over, as Robert, mangled into the door, then gets pinned between it and the rear wall of the prefab building, whilst Jonathan gets a leg stuck under one of the wheels. Ralph gets battered around, but manages to cling for dear life onto the back of the driver's seat, screaming all the while. The APC Tom is in is also flipped over, but lands on its roof. Tom's face is smashed into the ceiling (now the floor) as everything slows around him and he watches his own blood seep from his head. When Tom realises that he is looking at his own unconscious self, he tries pushing at the ceiling of the roof with his transparent hands, and flips the APC back over... unfortunately cracking open his own head in the process. He reaches into his own open skull and seals the wound shut, as his eyes open, and he finds himself back in his own body. Craig manages to stop the soldiers storming in as he reaches out a hand and focusses as Simm's voice speaks again, this time telling the rapidly growing number of soldiers outside to hold their fire. Robert flexes his wings, launching the APC through the air, as Ralph continues to cling on to the seat. The APC crashes through the front wall of the building, stopping as it collides with the wall of the next nearest building. Realising what he has done, as he hears Ralph's scream, Robert runs over to the wreck, closely followed by Tom, able to run in the view of the soldiers without being shot at. Ralph's APC is now also upside down, as Ralph hangs, fingertips slowly slipping off the top of the seat he clings to. His heart beats rapidly as the camera shows an X-ray of him, as the heart beats out electrical waves. The spotlights shining on the scene turn off, as the night-vision goggles of the soldiers also deactivate. “We're in deep now”, a soldier comments. Episode ends.